Twenty Things
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: Jake reflects on the twenty things he knows about Leah. This will lead up to a series of one shots.
1. Twenty Things

**A/N: This is a one shot about twenty things people don't know about Leah only it is from Jacob's pint of view! This is leading up to a series I am going to do, each of the things on the list will become a story! Please review, I will appreciate any feed back! Also in a review could you please tell me what story you want be to do first? Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I be writing fan-fiction? I own nothing mentioned on this story!**

Before I had dated Leah I thought I already knew her. We share thoughts when we are wolves so I assumed I already knew everything about her. How wrong was I! Once you know Leah really well you learn a lot. There is twenty things that not many people know about her. I didn't know them about her until we started dating! Leah is way more than just a pretty face.

Leah always drives. No exceptions, ever.

Leah is scared of thunderstorms. If you ever tell her that I told you that, I'll be dead!

Leah can't cook to save her life. But she loves cooking and I pretend that I love her cooking too!

Leah loves cats. Yeah the werewolf loves cats!

Leah has a tattoo on the back of her neck of a panther jumping through flames.

To annoy Seth, Leah, calls Seth, Sethykins. Believe me it annoys him every time.

Leah was a vegetarian for three years!

Her car only plays pop music, no exceptions!

Leah hates snakes and spiders, she won't go near them.

She likes to cuddle. That is something I would never have guessed!

She wanted to be on Broadway for a long time.

She hates sports. She is not good at them either.

She's only said I love you to a boyfriend twice.

Leah can sing really good.

She laughs hysterically if she eats anything with sugar in it after three in the morning.

Her favorite perfume is Japanese Cherry Blossom scented.

She paints her nails at least once every week.

She will not wear a bracelet but she loves necklaces!

She is addicted to gum. She literally has a pack or more a day.

She hates horror movies!

I never realized how much there was to Leah. The little things I know about her really affect our lives. Like, we may go broke one day because she has to keep buying gum. Or how she may accidentally poison me with her cooking! I love Leah and I have learned a lot about her.


	2. Thunder Storms

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this until now! ok please, please review! I will appreciate any feedback! Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Leah and Jacob would be together! This is in Jake's point of view. This is after BD! **

It is winter time in Forks Washington. Outside it was raining hard. As always. The rain is cold and well, wet. I jogged in from outside and shook myself to get the water off of me. Leah squeaked when some water droplets hit her. She glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I walked towards her and gave her a quick kiss. She wrinkled her nose at me and warmly said "You smell like a wet dog, Jake!" I laughed again but then informed her that she would smell like a wet dog too if she went outside in the rain.

She gave me a seductive smile and purred "But I didn't go out in the rain now did I?" I nodded my agreement as she sashayed towards me. I made her think that we were about to have a nice, sweet romantic moment. Then as she went in my arms she realized that I was still soaked from going outside. She gave an extremely girly and high pitched squeal. Leah didn't usually squeal and I was surprised, I let down my guard for a minute and she wriggled out of my arms. She backed away from me and reminded me of a wet, pissed off cat.

I could tell she was only mock mad but she did a good job of pretending to be mad. She sat down near the fireplace. The fireplace actually had a fire in it for once! Leah loved the fireplace and I tolerated it. I mean we are werewolves, are body temperature is above one hundred! She put a winter blanket around her shoulders and motioned for me to go towards her. As I sat down next to her she put her head on my shoulder.

I think we both dozed off because when I looked around again it was dark outside. Leah's head was still resting on my shoulder and she was snoring lightly. I wasn't going to wake her up because that would be wrong and because she would kill me.

The fire was dead and it was beginning to get cold. I picked up Leah bridal style and walked into our shared room. Leah had moved in about a month ago and my life had changed. I had learned quickly that Leah has way more outfits and shoes that any normal person needs. The closet space was 99% Leah's and 1% for me.

Shockingly Leah hadn't woken up as I carried her. I placed her next to me. She of course was on the right side. I fell asleep quickly to the sound of pattering rain. A few hours later I woke up to the sound of thunder. It was in the distance but loud nonetheless. I was already half asleep again when I heard a soft whimper. At first I didn't realize it came from Leah but when I did I was shocked. Leah just wasn't the kind of person to whimper.

Leah tapped me on the shoulder lightly and I looked at her. She looked at me, her eyes panicked. "What?" I asked groggily. She whimpered again and whispered "The……." "What?" I asked again. She stuttered out through shivering "T-t-t-hunder" once again I asked "what?"

Leah clarified "it scares me. Thunder."

Oh! That shocked me. I didn't think that Leah would be afraid of anything like thunder. Just then thunder rolled in and rumbled. Lightning flashed and I could see Leah's scared expression clearly. "it's ok. Leah, babe it is ok!" I kept on telling her those words, repeating them and reassuring her. Eventually I could physically feel her calm down. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine now." Thunder rumbled again but this time Leah only cringed. I ran my fingers through her long, black hair and murmured words of reassurance. Lightning and thunder continued but Leah seemed a lot calmer.

Finally two hours later Leah's panic died down to an extent where she could sleep. I watched as Leah slept for a few minutes. After I knew that she was completely asleep I let myself fall back to sleep. In the morning the thunder and lightning were gone and Leah was her usual self. That was the day I learned something not m any people knew about Leah. She is afraid of thunder.


	3. Cooking

**A/N: Sorry for the wait in update again! Reviews are like sunlight and I love the sun! Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the first two chapters, I really appreciate it! Oh also, which thing on the list should I do next? Happy Mother's day! This one shot may be shorter than the last one! We all already know I don't own Twilight!**

Warm rays of sun went through the windows in my bedroom. They woke me up but I would have gladly gone back to bed. What really woke me up was a smell from the kitchen. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and suddenly realized that it was Saturday. I generally love Saturdays. I mean who doesn't? I love Leah, I really do. It's just that Leah cooks on Saturdays. She…. She can't cook. I really mean it. Leah seriously can't cook. She made us spaghetti and bacon once. It didn't turn out to well. The spaghetti was burnt! The bacon was so crispy that it reminded me of a dog treat. No pun intended.

The thing is that Leah loves to cook. I don't have the heart to tell her that she isn't good at it. Because of that I am going to suffer and eat the food she cooks every Saturday. Just when I thought that maybe she wasn't going to make us coffee today I could smell the aroma of burnt coffee. I really don't know how you can burn coffee. I thought it was impossible until I met Leah. I quickly learned it is very possible! You may think that burnt coffee doesn't taste too bad. You are wrong. Burn coffee just doesn't taste right, it has this burnt flavor in it.

I can't help but groan as all the scents from the kitchen hit me. Together they are a powerful smell. I try to stand straight and put a smile on my face. Before I exit the room I remember how I always used to point out how bad the Cullen's would smell. I learned the hard way that there were things that did smell worse than vampires.

As I walked out of my room I told Leah good morning. She chirped back to me "Hey, Jake! The eggs and toast are almost done! And I am cooking ham! Isn't this great?" I give a "happy" smile and nod my head. Here's another thing, Leah is just so happy when she cooks. She gets this joyful glint in her eye and she never chirps except for when she is cooking. I would be a horrible person to tell her that her cooking sucks. Doing that would be like kicking a sweet, innocent, adorable puppy! And I am not a puppy kicker.

Leah puts a yellow-white lump on my plate and I realize that is supposed to be the eggs. "Scrambled?" I ask and Leah nods her head eagerly. "I decided to try something new!" When Leah decides to try something new when she cooks, I end up regretting it. I don't say that though, I say "Oh, wow that is great! I bet they will taste great Leah!" Leah just looks so happy when I say that. Then we hear the smoke alarm. "Oh, the toast is ready!" Leah practically sings out. No, I think. The toast is burning it is not ready! But once again I say something nice "That is great! I cannot wait to eat it!"

I am not a liar. I just tell Leah something that isn't the truth! I am doing it for her best interest.

Leah now puts four pieces of blackened and charred toast on my plate. "What do you think Jake??" I smile, nod and give thumbs up as I take a bite of the burn toast and the thing pretending to be scrambled eggs. While I am putting the "food" in my mouth I wonder why I do this. Then Leah squeals in glee and gives me a hug and I remember. Leah loves to cook and I love Leah.

Leah gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and then goes to the bathroom. I am delighted that she left for the bathroom. That girl stays in the bathroom forever! She always tells me she has to do her hair and make-up perfectly, that girl is obsessed with her hair and make-up! But that is not the point, I am guaranteed a minute or so while Leah is gone. I get a paper towel and dump the food on my plate on it. I then wrap it in another paper towel and then I throw it out. I dump the coffee that I have in my coffee cup down the drain. I spit the food I have in my mouth (I never swallowed it) into a paper towel and then throw that out too. I wash the sink so none of it looks like coffee was just spilt down it.

I sit down just as Leah comes out of the bathroom. "You finished it all? Did you like it?" She eagerly asks me these questions and I say "I wolfed it down Lee! It was the best meal yet!" Once again Leah looks so happy and I feel really good about that. Then she says "You know every Saturday when I go to the bathroom? After I come out you always finish everything! Isn't that weird?" Oh, crap, I knew she would notice one day! I desperately say "That is just some kind of weird coincidence!" But Leah is already off of that topic.

If it was anything else Leah would look more into it. But when she cooks she is just so peaceful. I may hate Leah's cooking but I do love her! Maybe one day her cooking will improve! One can hope, right?


	4. Sorry!

**Hi everyone! I am sorry I haven't been updating lately, life has been busy! Thank you to everyone who has, read, reviewed, added this as a favorite story or put it on an alert list. I really appreciate it! Like I said I am really sorry about not updating, I promise I will try to update soon. I can only give you a preview of what I'll write next, I won't make this just an author note! Once again thank you, I really, really appreciate it!**

**This is a preview for the next installment, Sugar after Three. **

Surprise, surprise it is raining again! The rain is pattering outside and is unusually loud. Leah and I were playing a game of monopoly. She's winning and I am almost completely was three thirty in the morning and both Leah and I were starving. I saw no harm in eating a box of cookies. I mean food is food right? Wrong! At this time I didn't know about Leah's issue with eating sugar after three. Believe me I soon learned.

**~Carly~**


	5. Sugar After Three

**A/N: Ok I was home sick today, I got strep throat! The only good thing about that was I realized I could finally update this story so this is Sugar after Three! I am really excited that I finally got to update it. Please tell me what you think. If I was Stephanie Meyer Jake and Leah would be together and if I owned monopoly I would be way older than I am. So, anything mentioned here I don't own!**

Surprise, surprise it is raining again! The rain is pattering outside and is unusually loud. Leah and I were playing a game of monopoly. Playing board games with her is always an intense ordeal but this game more than others. Especially because I stupidly made a bet for fifty dollars that I would win. When it comes to Monopoly I swear she doesn't care if she is playing against a two year old, she will do what it takes to win! She's winning and I am almost completely is three thirty in the morning and both Leah and I are starving. I saw no harm in eating a box of cookies. I mean food is food right? Wrong! At this time I didn't know about Leah's issue with eating sugar after three. Believe me I soon learned.

At a break in our game I started to search for the package of cookies. I knew they were somewhere in the house but I couldn't remember where exactly. Leah looked up from some book she had just started to read and told me to look on top of the refrigerator. "I already looked there." I told her. After the glare she gave me I quickly said "But I can look again." Leah gave me a smile then and I smiled back.

She was right, the cookies were on top of the refrigerator. We were lucky enough that they were chocolate chip cookies, we both love that kind! As I bring the package down I see a package of cotton candy. I decide to get that too. I put the two nutritious things down on the table and open both. For a second Leah looks like she is contemplating something in her mind. Then the expression disappears from her face and her hand darts out and takes a cookie. She doesn't offer it to me, but I don't take it personally. Us shape-shifters tend to eat first then be somewhat polite later.

I take a piece of the clue cotton candy and shove it into my mouth. Leah then takes a piece form it too. Soon we develop a pattern/strategy. Leah's pattern is, cookie, cotton candy and mine is cotton candy, cookie. This way we are never eating the same thing at the same exact time. Surprisingly fast we finish the food.

Sugar doesn't really affect me. I don't get a sugar high or anything. I just assumed that Leah wouldn't get one either. I have seen Leah drink quite a few alcoholic drinks without getting drunk, so why would I think sugar would have any effect on her? We went back to playing monopoly. Well we really only played for ten minutes. After those ten minutes I said "I am bankrupt, I have no money, I lost" Usually Leah would have looked delighted and said I won! But now she just burst into laughter.

"Leah are you ok?" "Oh, Jakeykins you are so funny" I am really disturbed now. Leah is not big on cutesy nicknames, Jakeykins is definitely considered that. Leah is still laughing hysterically. Truth be told it is a creepy sound, it is really high-pitched. "Calm down Leah, calm down, you're ok" The words don't make her calm down at all. If possible they make her laugh even harder. I put my arm around her as she babbles on about weddings. Then she says something I was not expecting her to say "I want to get married, I want to get a white wedding dress, I want a freaking red velvet wedding cake!" She ruins her clear point by giggling loudly after that sentence. I don't know what to say to that. I mean is she serious or is she just sugar high?

It is hard to tell. She sounds serious but she isn't in a right state of mind. Little kids just get hyper when they have sugar. Apparently Leah gets drunk. Typically people only get drunk with alcohol so I don't know if you can consider Leah really drunk. Leah's words are slurring together though. Suddenly she falls asleep, just like that.

I pick Leah up bridal style and place her on the right side of the bed. In the back of my mind I realize that I won't have to pay her the fifty dollars after all. _I want to get married, I want to get a white wedding dress, I want a freaking red velvet wedding cake_

The words echo in my mind for a long time. Then I add to my mental list of things about Leah _Don't give sugar to her after three in the morning. _At first the list consisted of very few things, but the list was getting longer every day.


	6. Sports

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Just letting you know I probably won't update until (around) next week!**

"No" "Please!" I beg Leah. She is unmoved, she repeats the cold harsh word, no. "Why not?" Leah lets out a snort of laughter and asks me how old I am. I almost stick my tongue out at her but then realize that would prove her point. "I don't like sports because I am not good at them ok?" Her tone leaves no room for argument so I reluctantly agree. In the end I still plan to get her to play football with me, Quil and Embry.

Of course I don't tell her this, I let her believe I am done with the subject of sports. She must be lying about not being good at sports. I mean she's a werewolf, she has to be good at sports! How stupid does she think I am? I hear the door open and know my friends must have come. Only they or a murderer would open the door without knocking. I didn't tell them about the incident. The incident was when Leah said she wanted to get married. I didn't tell them because they would tell Leah they knew. Then Leah would kill me for telling them. After that she would probably kill them too. So by not telling anyone I save people's lives.

"Sure guys come in and eat my food." I hear Leah say sarcastically to our friends who are indeed eating our food. They smile without any guilt and continue to eat some chips and pretzels. Because they are our friends we allow them to eat a good portion of the chips and pretzels. But when Leah thinks they have had enough she goes over and the bags from them. They protest but Leah gives them a glare and they cringe and shut up. When she wants to she can be really scary. By now her glares don't scare me just make me listen to her.

Before we can say anything the wolves are rummaging through our refrigerator. They truly have no manners. Leah looks like she is about to kill them all and I put my arms around her waist. "Very subtle Jake, very subtle. If I didn't know you any better I would say you were being romantic. But because I know you so well I know that you are just restraining me." I give her a sheepish grin and she laughs.

I grab Leah's hand and drag her outside. She mutters something not complimentary under her breath and I pretend I didn't hear it. In our few moments of teasing each other the pack had went outside. They were tossing a football back and forth and teasing each other.

Leah glared at me and I tried not to shudder. She went over to a chair and sat down to watch the game. I joined in and that is when things started to get serious. The game evolved from friendly to war. We were tackling each other and playing aggressively. Leah shook her head at us as she saw Seth tumble towards the ground. She called out "Why do you guys play that stupid game?" We answered her without meaning to as one "It's not stupid!" Seth yelled back to his sister "It is the foundation of America. IT is not stupid" The kid was so serious it was hard not to laugh. Leah looked at her little brother and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

We all laughed at that and continued our game. At a break Leah went inside and we huddled together Embry spoke up "We should get her to play. She'll probably be wicked good at it!" We all agreed on that. Then I asked who would get her to play. They just looked at me, Quil said "Dude, she's your girlfriend. She might just actually listen to you for once!"

With a sinking feeling I realized they all were going to make me get Leah to play! I growled but reluctantly agreed. Leah came back out with brownies. Everyone went straight after them and gobbled them. Leah looked smug that she had managed to get a piece as well. By the time I got there, there was none left. I took Leah's hand and brought her towards the middle of the field. She looked confused but didn't say anything. I handed her the football and she turned her gaze towards me. I shrugged and smiled and she growled.

Soon everyone was back to playing the game….with Leah. Leah didn't seem too bad at first. Then the ball went towards her and she shrieked. She literally screamed "Oh my God it is going to hit me!" but she didn't move. I was shocked because A, she sounded like a complete girl and B, she didn't move. The rest of the pack was laughing and staring at her.

They stopped laughing quickly when she started screaming bloody murder at them. They cringed and smiled weakly at her. She growled at them and then threw the football (with a lot of force) at her poor brother. He dodged it just quickly enough and glared at Leah. Leah then promptly turned on her foot and stalked off. Embry said "I guess she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't good at sports."

I added another thing to my list of Leah, _Is_ _not well at sports and doesn't like them._

_**Ok**_** what did you guys think? Please review! Oh and the whole "OMG it is going to hit me" and not moving is possible! It actually happened to me at school, I can laugh about now but at the time it was not fun! Actually it was a football that hit me too!**


	7. Leah always Drives

**A/N: sorry in the delay in update! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and readers, I really appreciate you guys! Ok this is Leah always drives. There is a picture of the dress she is wearing on my profile! Sorry it is short. You guys already know I don't own Twilight or its characters!**

It was seven o'clock and Leah and I are just about to go on our date. We were going to some really fancy dinner and we had had to make reservations. Leah was complaining about having to wear some fancy clothes. She was growling at me and telling me that I had no idea what it was like to have to wear an itchy black satin and lace dress. I give her a warm smile and tell her she looks hot. She then glares at me and smacks me on the arm "Ow, what was that for?" She stares at me and says "For trying to make me feel better!"

I mutter something unflattering under my breath and she hears it. She hisses at me "What did you say?" I look away and tell her I said nothing. She lets out a huff and stalks out the house, slamming the door in my face. "Love you too babe" I call out. I get no reply. I laugh and lock the door as I get out. Surprisingly Leah waited for me and wasn't in the car yet. I smiled at her as I went in on the driver's side. She shook her head and told me to get out. I asked her why and she just told me to get out again. Confused I got out of the car. Quick as lightning Leah was in the driver's seat!

"What?" I asked. Leah laughed and replied "Get in the passenger's side!" In shock I obeyed. I can't believe my girlfriend tricked me into sitting in the passenger's seat! "Why did you make me sit over here and not drive!" Leah just looked at me and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I always drive." Still not understanding I stupidly asked "Is this some kind of weird control thing?" She didn't even look at me, she just flipped me off and repeated "I always drive!"

"Ok, ok" I mutter. Smiling Leah asked me how my day was. She is one of the few people I know who can flip you off in one minute then have a civilized conversation after! I tell her what happened during my day and she nods and comments once in a while. It takes me a while to realize just how fast we are going! I look at the speed and we are going 78 miles per hour when we are supposed to be going 34!

I bring this up and she just laughs at my worries. "Leah, what are you the Cullen's! Only they drive this fast!" This just earns me another middle finger in my face and I quickly apologize. Leah smirks and threatens me "You ever compare to the Cullen's again this car ride I will order the most expensive thing on the menu and make you pay for all of it." I know she isn't bluffing, she has punished me this way before, and I was broke for almost three months after it!

Quickly we arrive at the restaurant. It has some fancy French name that neither I or Leah have any idea how to pronounce. We go in and tell the Host our name. He gives us a tight smile and we are quickly given a seat.

Our waitress, Nellie comes and takes our orders. Surprisingly Leah just orders a water and salad. She smiles at me softly and shrugs her shoulders when I ask her why she isn't eating more. Then she comments "this dress is so tight that I won't be able to get out of it if I eat anything more that!" A sly smirk working its way across my face I say "I can help you out of it, if you know what I mean."

Leah gives me a seductive smile and purrs "I know exactly what you mean" then she kicks me with her high heels. That will definitely leave a bruise. "Ow. Damn Leah what was that for?" Leah looks at me and casually explains "that was for being a pig" Wow Leah knows how to completely baffle me. One minute she plays along and the next she kicks me.

She then gives me a bright smile and takes a sip from her water. The rest of our dinner passes fairly normal. We laugh and act like most couples. When the bill comes Leah offers to pay for her half and I tell her not to. She shrugs and tells me not to go crying to her when I end up broke. I give her a loving glare and she just shrugs again.

As we leave I go to the driver's side. Just as I open the door Leah goes in right by me. Once again I must sit in the passenger's seat. Before I can even say something she interrupts me "I always drive." I just nod because _Leah Always Drives. _

_**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Leah's tattoo

**Ok guys there is no excuse for this delay in update! I am so so so sorry! But thank you all reviewers! So here is the new installment of 20 things!**

Shockingly it is a nice day in Forks, Washington! The sun is shining brightly and I am sweating to death. Hot day plus overheated werewolf body does not work very well. Even though it is not Saturday Leah was nice enough to make me coffee. Sadly this coffee is burnt. I really thought she was getting better at making coffee. But unfortunately I thought wrong. So much has happened in the last few weeks! I have learned so much about Leah. It still makes me laugh when I think about the time when the football hit Leah and then she screamed. Of course I am not stupid enough to tell her that because I know she would hit me in the face.

Leah came out from the bathroom and her hair was now not completely messy. She sat on the counter and was brushing her hair. I became memorized by the movements. It was always the same. Start at back, do three long brushes then she does her bangs which only get three quick brushes. Then last she does the middle of her head and that gets four long brushes. After her hair becomes a silky, shiny, glossy black. Then I realize what a stalker I must seem like because I know the exact pattern of how she brushes her hair.

"Leah what is the point of brushing your hair is you are just going to become a wolf later and have to brush it all over again?" She looks at me like I have no idea about anything and shakes her head sadly at me. "Oh Jake you are a lost cause." Before we started dating and I hated her I would have made a comment about her coffee making skills being a lost cause. But now we are dating and I definitely don't hate her and making that comment would hurt her feelings. So I just smile and say nothing.

Then after all of the brushing Leah pulls her hair back into a high ponytail. What I see on her neck almost makes me choke and spit out my disgusting coffee. On her neck is a tattoo. That is not what surprised me though. The tattoo is of a panther jumping through a hoop of flames. I don't know if she realizes that we turn into WOLVES not panthers! Plus last time I checked wolves and panthers don't get along.

She notices my gaze and asks "What? Why are you staring at me?" I just say "That tattoo!" She realizes what I mean and just says "So?" "It is of a panther" Leah just stares at me and then burst into laughter "Wow Jake! It is just a tattoo! I like panthers ok? You make it seem like I just told you I was pregnant with Bella's kid!"

The thought of Leah being pregnant with Bella's kid made me want to throw up and wash my ears out. There are some things that should never be said or even thought! Leah rolls her eyes at my expression and walks away with her tattoo easy to see. You think I would have noticed it by now! Oh well. _Leah has a tattoo of a panther jumping through flames on her neck._

**Ok sorry this was short! I hope you guys like it!**


	9. Broadway

**Ok first off I really want to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated in a really long time! Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed! This chapter is Leah wanted to be on Broadway! I hope you guys like it and please review! I do not own the Twilight series or Rent, even though I wish I do!**

Jake pov:

I remember when I thought Leah was just simply a bitch. That was all I thought about her, and all I knew about her. Now of course I regret ever thinking like that. There is so much more to Leah than just a pretty face and bitter, mean words. I forgot what she was like pre-werewolf. But now I remember it clearly. Once you really know Leah it is impossible to NOT love her! By now I am almost 100% sure I know pretty much about everything about Leah.

Letting out a sigh I go get out of my car. I had almost forgotten how to drive thanks to Leah being the one who always drives! I open the door to our house and walk in and surprisingly don't find Leah.

"Leah?" I call out.

No one replies, I look around for a note or something saying where she went. Then I hear music I didn't really recognize. Its beat and rhythm weren't really modern, pop or anything. Our bedroom is at the end of the hall and has really thick walls.

I walk over curiously to our room and listen at the door. Unfortunately I can't hear much. I can tell the music is blaring though, I can only hope Leah won't see me! I open the door slowly and manage to stay near the shadows. I then realize how creepy that is and how stalkerish it will seem. Oh well, too late to fix it!

I can see Leah clearly now and can hear the music very easily. I doubt Leah would have noticed if there was an earthquake right now. It was so easy to see that she was completely immersed with the music. On the computer was YouTube and it had the lyrics for a song called Out Tonight. The lyrics aren't on the screen but apparently Leah knows it without them.

"We won't be back until it's New Year's day! Just take me ahoooooooooooot tonight! MEOW, hah!" Leah sing-screams with her eyes wild and bright with excitement.

I can't help but stare in shock as I see my girlfriend. Apparently Leah also knows how to do dance with this song! She twirls around once and then does some kind of pole dancing move on the bar that divides the closet into our two separate parts. I don't think I'll ever look at the pole the same way again. I feel a smirk appearing on my face. Leah just seems so happy while she is singing this song! I like the song too, it is just so upbeat and untame. It just seems to be natural for Leah.

"When I get a wink from the doorman, Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B!" She still sings with the same spirit and Leah puts her back on the wall and raises her hand like a paw.

I can't help myself the opportunity that had just presented itself was too tempting! Before she can go any further with the song I say, "Damn straight I know how lucky I'll be!" Leah spins around her mouth open. Her eyes betray her emotions, panic, embarrassment and still a flicker of joy.

"How much did you see!" Leah keeps her voice level but I sense a feeling of hysteria buried just underneath it.

I let out a laugh and say, "Just before meow." My smile is stretched across my face as Leah gets a horrified expression crosses her features . I think for a moment and then ask her where the song is from. I pretty much expected any answer except for the one she gave me! "What that is a theatre song? What! How, what! Just what!" I am pretty chocked that, the song Leah was just singing was a Broadway one.

Leah rolls her eyes at me and speaks patiently to me "Out Tonight is from Rent. You have to have heard of it!" I look at her blankly and she lets out a squeal. The second she does, I know I should have just pretended I had heard of it and seen it! "Oooooh Jake, we can watch it! I have the DVD of it! Oh this will be awesome!" If Leah hadn't been so sincere in her happiness and eagerness to watch it, I would have said no. But Leah just looked so happy so I caved and put a smile on my face while internally I sobbed.

Before Leah had us sit down and watch Rent I asked her why/ how she knew all the lyrics to Out Tonight. She didn't look straight at me and muttered something. I had to ask her to repeat herself and this time she spoke a little louder. "I wanted to be in a Broadway production of Rent, or any Broadway show. That was going to be the song I would sing at auditions and if I did get Mimi as a part a song I would sing on stage."

I stare at her for a moment, thinking. "You would've been good Leah." I say the words sincerely because I do mean them. Leah looks up at me, smiles and then gives me a kiss. I really never would have guessed that Leah would have wanted to be on Broadway but now that she told me I could picture it!

So today's lesson about Leah was _she wanted to be on Broadway. _

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it! Once again I own nothing mentioned in this! Please review, they make my day!**


	10. Twirling!

**a/n Ok so you probably all hate me for not updating and I completely understand! Ok so I am replacing 'she sings good' with she twist her hair when she is nervous. I think you guys are really going to like this chapter! Please review and forgive me for not updating in forever!**

Jake pov:

I am really nervous. Today will either be the best day in my life or possibly the worst. But she made it seem like she wanted it….. I can't help but think this won't go down badly. Because what if she doesn't agree! What if she leaves! What if she falls in love with Emmett! Ok I don't really see the last one happening as A, she still isn't lovey dovey with the vampires [excluding Esme and Rosalie] and B, he's Rosalie's and Rosalie is Leah's best friend and Leah wouldn't do that to Rosalie. I hope.

My car isn't sounding too good so later I may have to work on it. Leah will probably sit in the garage and talk with me. She tells me often that I have issues being alone. She may be right. But it isn't bad that I like human company! Ok well maybe not exactly human but still, I like to have another person to talk too.

I pull into the driveway and turn off the beat up, old car. I go straight to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. It is the kind Leah taught me to make, ground beef, lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, cheese, ketchup, barbecue sauce and hot peppers. It sounds disgusting but taste delicious. Within a week Leah had taught me how to make them as she so kindly informed me that she was not going to be a little bitch and do everything for me like Bella did for Edward.

She had raised an eyebrow like she expected me to challenge her. I wasn't stupid, I knew not to piss Leah off when you lived with her and I hadn't expected her to do everything for me. I wanted a woman who was a challenge not one who was like Bella. I had now realized how completely pathetic she was and unfortunately is. Even as a vampire she has no backbone.

Leah isn't home and for once there is no out tonight playing! And I got to drive again! I had missed driving so much! I had actually almost forgotten how to, courtesy of Leah always driving. She had explained to me that she just couldn't trust other people driving because her best friend had died in a car accident. It had immediately made so much more sense to me when she said that. I no longer asked to drive when I was with Leah because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

I hear feet stomping up the stairs and the door slamming loudly. I shove the rest of my sandwich down my throat barely taking time to swallow. I have a feeling this may be a very LONGGGGGGGGGGGGG day. Leah looks pissed and I can almost see the steam coming from her ears. She paces along the kitchen not even bothering to say hi to me. She is muttering and growling so low that even I cannot hear her.

I let her storm about for a few more minutes before I finally ask her what made her mad. I hope it isn't something stupid Paul said to her. Because I will gladly go kick his ass is he hurt Leah in any way. Leah looks at me, a small and defeated look in her eyes. Her finger reaches into her hair and starts to wrap it around her small finger.

Leah never does this so I am fairly worried about what must have happened. I reach forward and give her a warm hug. She snuggles into my embrace and I can't help but think of how perfectly we fit each other. Her head is rested comfortably on my shoulder and facing my neck. She murmurs something that I can't hear and the vibration of her voice tickles my neck. I pull back and look at her. She looks incredibly nervous.

In a completely serious tone I ask "Leah who's ass do I have to kick?" I mean every word but usually Leah responds with an eye roll or a 'I can fight my own battles, I don't need you help'.

But today her answer is completely unexpected. "Sam's" her voice is dark and she looks like she would both like to cry and kill Sam. Without meaning to I let out an animalistic growl. Leah just shakes her head pitifully. I don't get why Sam can't leave her alone! He left her and married her cousin, he has no right to still talk to her. He has no right to still act like he cares, even if it isn't an act. Because him caring wasn't enough to stop Leah from having to be maid of honor at his wedding to her cousin! And he doesn't care enough to just leave her alone!

Leah places her warm hand on my chest, taking a break from twirling her hair. It does calm me down a little bit but not nearly enough to not want to go rip Sam to pieces. "Leah what happened? What did he do? What did you do?" I manage to keep the growl out of my voice somehow.

"I was out patrolling when I saw Sam. I planned on ignoring him and just continuing on my way. I didn't really feel like talking to him. But he phased and started talking crap-"

I can't help but cut her off. "What kind of crap?" The question was odd and almost humorous but Leah didn't even smirk. She frowned and started twirling her hair again. By now I had figured out that she twirled her hair when she was very nervous.

"He was saying how you and Renesme will end up together, that I am just a cheap screw, you don't love me, I'll end up alone and hurt again, that you don't care-" Her voice is so tired and weak but I can't help but cut her off again.

"That is not true Leah! I care about you ten more times than I do about her. I will never leave you! You mean so much to me and I would never use you or leave you like that dumb ass did-" Now I am the one who is fuming and getting cut off! 

"I know Jake! I know! Sam just doesn't want me to be with anyone else. He wants me to always be pining for him. He doesn't realize that I am over him. And I know you will never hurt me like he did. But that isn't the point of what I was telling you before. He got me really, really angry and I snapped. I didn't punch like I wanted to but I told him something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean too! It was an accident!" Leah groans as she finishes. But I am interested in what she said so after a moment I ask her what she said.

Leah blushes a violent shade of scarlet and murmurs something as she stares down at the tiled kitchen floor. I barely heard her so I aks her to repeat whatever she had said. She looks up at me and whispers "I told him I was getting married to you and that you were not going to leave me. You should have seen the look on his face! He flipped out! But I don't what to do now! That whole pack will give me hell when they find out that we aren't getting married!" Leah looks stressed and gives me a pitiful look. "I am so sorry Jake!"

I let out a loud laugh and Leah punches me in the arm. "It isn't funny Jake! I am going to look like a loser!" I shake my head and pull her close again. She only refuses for a moment. But then she hugs me back.

I step back from her and resist the urge to twirl my own cropped hair. I pull something out and before Leah can fully understand what I am doing I am on one knee. "Leah, I love you so incredibly much and I can't picture a life without you. I have trouble picturing just a day without you! I don't care what Sam says because it is not true and if you want this too I want to be married to you Leah Rayne Clearwater."

Leah looks like she is in shock but quickly registers what just happened. She jumps up and down excitedly and squeals loudly. She nods her head rapidly and all but screams "yes!" I slide the ring onto her finger and she looks dazed for a moment. She gives me a beaming smile and leans forward for a sweet kiss. It worked out well for both of us. And I learned something new about Leah, when she is nervous she twirls her hair around her finger.

**Please review! I hope you guys like it!**


	11. Gum part 1

A/N: sorry is not enough! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! This is Leah is addicted to gum, I hope you like! Please review! Of course I don't own twilight or kesha!

For once I was driving and Leah was in the passenger's seat. We hadn't told anyone yet about the engagement, it is really hard to keep it a secret when we share minds with others but somehow we have. Leah is searching for her stash of gum. So far she has had no luck finding it.

I don't know how many packages of it she has. But she has a lot. I turn the music up a little louder and start singing along with ke$ha's take if off.

Leah arches her eyebrow at my fantastic singing skills and shrugs. She mutters something about 'what have I gotten myself into'. I pretend I didn't hear the offensive words and continue to sing. Leah raises her voice above mine and practically shouts that we have to go to the convenience store. I have no idea why but I am not about to argue with her.

When we get to the store Leah all but runs inside. I on the other hand act like a sane person and walk in. Leah is on a mission and goes straight to the front of the store. She picks up a huge bundle of different gums. Trident, 5 gum, Extra and ice breakers. I look mournfully down at the cash in my hands. I almost whisper good bye to the money. I'll never see it again.

Then Leah gives me the puppy dog eyes. The eyes I cannot resist. The eyes people promised me I would never become immune to. The sweet brown eyes! Almost hypnotized I hand her the cash. She takes it from me and pays the cashier. The cashier smiles and starts to hit on Leah.

I let out a growl and he looks up. He sneers at me and continues to flirt with Leah. Leah rolls her eyes and snaps at him. He looks surprised and a little afraid. Apparently he just realized I am a lot taller than he is. I now see a satisfying amount of fear in his eyes and I stop growling.

He quickly takes the money and gives Leah the gum. Leah skips out the door with all of the gum she could possibly want. And I storm out of there thinking out the stupid guy. By the time I get to the car Leah has already opened one of the packs and started chewing. She offers me a piece but I decline.

I turn and look at her and can't help but smile. She is wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and flimsy flip flops. She looks beautiful. Just like she always does.

We made a joint decision to invite Sam and Emily. Leah wants to show everyone she truly no longer cares and she is willing to play nicely. I just want Leah to be happy. I am not keen on the idea of Sam coming here though. He still loves Leah, you can see it in his eyes. He looks at her and everyone but Emily sees the wishful look it those stolen glances. He thinks he hides it well but he doesn't. I understand why he isn't fully over Leah but why can't he just let her be happy? She let him marry her cousin! Just thinking about Sam makes me want to phase!

We then continue on our way. I pick up speed and soon we are at the Cullen's house. The Cullen's are now like a second family. Well except for Bella, we all find her annoying. Leah squeezes my hand and gives me a smile. We are going to announce our engagement today.

Everyone is invited and we know most will be there. Alice will be excited and so will Rosalie. I almost let out a groan, I can picture the months leading up to the wedding being filled with Alice planning it. I am sure that there will be times that Alice will forget that unlike her shape shifters need sleep.

I park the car and see that Leah is already halfway through the first package of gum. I didn't think it was physically possible to chew as much gum as she does! I hope I don't have to sell stuff so she can buy her gum. She is seriously addicted to it! I'll have to ask Carlisle if there is some way to get her off of it. I hear a laugh and know Edward has heard my thoughts.

I put my arm around her shoulder and we walk into the house. Renesme waves to me and Leah and Leah goes to talk to her best friends, aka Pixie and Blondie. The giggle at something and Alice asks what the meeting is for. Edward opens his mouth to say something but the glare Leah gives him makes him close it quickly.

The door opens and Sam and Emily walk in. within minutes everyone has arrived and are talking. Here we go, time to tell everyone about the engagement….

A/N: so this is a cliffhanger! I know it didn't talk much about gum but next chapter will still be gum just part two! Originally these were all just going to be one-shots about Leah and things she likes but I realized I could add a storyline so I hope you guys like this story line! Please review!


End file.
